SLI batteries such as are typically used in automotive, marine, recreational or other applications are heavy, cumbersome, usually require two hands for carrying and often must be placed in tight confines or remote locations in a vehicle or storage facility. The desirability of providing such batteries with attachable/detachable handles for facilitating carrying, placement and retrieval of such batteries has long been known and a variety of designs have been proposed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a unique, one-piece molded plastic handle which is strong, economical to produce, laterally compact, readily displaceable to either side of the battery when not in use, and readily attachable/detachable in tight confines and remote locations. This and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the detailed description thereof which follows.